


Surfin' AUS

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a surfer, Fluff, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho is a tourist, Surfer AU, but like its really just soft, meet cute, theres like a smidge of angst if you blink, this is very very cute, title is a pun on the Surfin USA song by the Beach Boys, via the struggles of ldrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Surfer Chan meets Pretty Tourist Minho.Inspired by Mimsy's surfer Jisung au!





	Surfin' AUS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimxy/gifts).



> Hello Hello Hello!!!  
> After writing two smuts in a row it feels so nice to just write something cute and fluffy haha! This story was inspired by the surfer Jisung au created by @_2BASCO on twitter!!! Mimsy's art in general is super great so go check her out!  
> Also big thanks to Alena for helping me with aussie surfer slang <3 since my american landlocked ass knows nothing lol  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Chan loved surfing. He loved the salty spray of the ocean water, the heat of the sun shining down from above, the way his board felt under his feet as he rode the waves.

It was a typical summer day in December, the sun was blaring, the waves were nice and big, and Chan couldn’t get his wetsuit on quick enough. He hit the beach, rode a few waves before meeting up with his two best friends, Changbin and Jisung.

Jisung was not-so-subtly staring longingly at the nearby surf shop, where a freckled boy was working the counter. Changbin was teasing him about what an obvious crush he had, and Chan joined in to give some reassurance (and to tease him some too, he couldn’t resist). Jisung told them both to “piss off!” and shoved them away, and Chan let out a laugh before he headed back to the water. 

As Chan walked back down the beach, searching for the spot where the waves were the biggest, he saw it: the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on. It was a young Asian man, sitting on a beach towel and reading a book. He had faded purple hair that fell gently against his head, the longest eyelashes Chan had ever seen on a male, and the softest, plumpest lips that seemed to default in a subtle pout.

Chan momentarily forgot about the waves, in fact, he forgot about literally everything else that wasn’t this ethereal stranger. Instead, he walked over to try his luck in flirting. 

He rustled his hair to make it look slightly messier, cleared his throat to get the cute boy’s attention, and said (very suavely, he might add), “sorry to bother you, but did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because your beauty is absolutely angelic.”

The pretty man stared at him blankly, then realized it was him that Chan was speaking to.

“Oh, I am sorry,” he said, looking nervous, “my English is very, uh, not good. I am, um, visitor, uhhh-oh! Tourist! I am tourist, no English speaking, sorry sorry!”

Well damn. He didn’t speak English, what a bummer. Language barriers were the worst for flirting, and that doubly sucked for Chan because this dude was legit drop-dead _gorgeous_.

He smiled at the pretty tourist, and told him, “hey no worries, mate! Welcome to Sydney!”

The man gasped a little, and said quietly, “wah, handsome.”

Chan froze. Wait a minute. That wasn’t English. That was- that was Korean. This guy was Korean! Chan was Korean! 

Smiling even wider, he switched over to the other language, “oh~ thank you! Are you Korean too?”

The beautiful man turned _beet red_ when he realized Chan understood him. Chan continued to introduce himself because hey, now there wasn’t a language barrier anymore.

“I’m Bang Chan, I moved here from Korea when I was really little, we still speak Korean at home so I’m fairly fluent.”

Pretty boy nodded in understanding.

“Oh I see!” he replied, breaking into a smile (which, holy fuck, was the most breathtaking smile in the entire universe), “it’s nice to hear the language I’m familiar with, my English is _terrible_. I’m Lee Minho, it’s nice to meet you! Um, what were you originally saying, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Chan smirked flirtatiously, and repeated his pickup line- in Korean this time.

The tourist- Minho- blushed even darker and started sputtering, “that’s- that’s ridiculous, I’m not _that_ good looking, I- you- you don’t even know me what do you gain from such flattery-”

“No, I’m being honest!” Chan said with a laugh, “you called me handsome but you’re the truly handsome one.”

Minho covered his face with his hands, clearly bashful, and Chan noticed the shorts Minho was wearing were not swimming shorts. 

“So, you plan on enjoying the water at any point?” he joked.

Minho peeked out between his fingers, “well, thing is, I can’t swim.”

Chan blinked in confusion.

“What are you doing at the beach if you can’t swim? Not- not to be rude, but I’m a little confused.”

Minho let out a giggle, “yeah, well, back home I won a raffle for a two week all-expense-paid trip to Sydney, and I figured if I can’t enjoy the ocean I can at least enjoy the sun. It’s winter back in Korea, there was snow on the ground when I left. Plus, I like watching the surfers, they make it look so easy, even though I’m sure it’s quite difficult.”

“Well, I was just about to join those surfers if you wanted to watch me,” Chan said.

“Sure,” Minho replied with a smirk, “let me get a good look at you so I can tell you apart from the others.”

Chan set his board down and threw his arms out, in a ‘take a gander’ pose, and let Minho essentially fully check him out.

And Minho...definitely checked him out. Chan blushed a little when he noticed Minho’s gaze lingering for a while on his chest (he was pretty fit, and his wetsuit was skintight and did nothing to hide it).

“Well, I’ll catch you later after I catch these waves,” Chan said, picking his board back up.

Minho gave him a wave and an encouraging smile, and Chan waved back before turning and running out to the water.

He stood on the edge of the coast, taking a moment to clutch his lucky necklace- a shark tooth pendant his dad gave him when he was little, after the first time he had ever gone surfing- and then waded in far enough to climb onto his board.

There were some super gnarly waves and some not-as-gnarly-but-still-fun waves, and Chan surfed and carved for about half an hour or so. He also wiped out a couple of times, but he wasn’t a professional so he didn’t expect a perfect run (and, not that he would admit it out loud, he might have possibly gotten distracted by Minho waving at him once).

Once he was satisfied, he shook the water out of his shaggy bleach blonde hair like a dog, shook the water out of his ears, and walked back onto the shore, back to where Minho was still sitting.

“So, did I look good?” Chan asked, sitting on the edge of Minho’s towel, facing him.

Minho smiled at him.

“You did! You were a wonderful ant-sized dot among other ant-sized dots.”

Chan started cracking up, somehow this Minho guy was already the funniest person ever and they’d barely started talking.

They ended up chatting about various different things (culture shock, climates, favorite foods, animals, etc.) for hours, and eventually Chan had completely dried off and the sun was starting to set.

“Aw shit, I have to head back home or my mum will start to worry. Do you- can I get your number? Or some sort of method to message you?” Chan said.

“I should probably get back to my hotel too,” Minh answered, “Do you have kakaotalk? Or snapchat? I have both of those.”

They exchanged info, and then parted ways with bashful smiles.

When Chan arrived home, his phone buzzed with a new message from a Lee Minho that said “hello~”

They chatted some more over messages, and made plans to meet up again the next day. So, meet up they did.

For the rest of the week, actually, they met up at the beach every day. Chan surfed, Minho watched, then they walked through the shallow water as the sun hung low, talking about anything and everything. A few times they mixed it up a bit, instead going out to eat or walking through the seaside part of town, Chan giving Minho the local tour. On the weekend, Chan even took Minho to the zoo.

Changbin called it a fling, made a lot of ‘Summer Lovin’ jokes and Grease references. Jisung chimed in on the teasing from time to time, when he wasn’t gushing about “that cutie from the surf shop Felix”. Chan chided Jisung for being a hypocrite, because at least Chan was actually _talking_ to his crush. Jisung shut up after that. 

It wasn’t even a _fling_ per se. Were they talking constantly and flirting? Yeah, that was obvious. Did they go out on what were essentially dates? Yeah, more or less. Did they hold hands everywhere they went starting from the third day they knew each other? …..maybe.

The thing was, Minho was only there for two weeks in total. When Chan met him, it was day 2 of his trip. So they had a total of 12 days to spend together. Hardly enough time to be considered a fling. And it’s not like they were kissing or anything. Even though Chan would certainly enjoy kissing Minho…

On one day, after Chan had finished surfing, he offered to teach Minho to swim. It ended being a lot crazier than he expected. A lot of screaming (from Minho), a lot of splashing (also from Minho), and a lot of laughing (from Chan, because Minho kept making an absolute fool of himself). After Minho was successfully taught a basic breaststroke, they got ice cream at the nearby milkbar, and stole bites from each other’s cones, with more giggling, talking, and flirting.

It probably could have been a fling if they wanted. But with the time limit, would it be worth it? Would it be worth diving into something that might not last the distance over time? What they had now, at this moment, was enough. Neither of them said it directly, but they both knew.

The rest of the second week flew by in a flurry of more surfing, more dates, more flirting. Before they knew it, Minho was packing up and getting ready to head to the airport.

Chan offered to drive him there and see him off, and the smile Minho gave him in response was something he hoped to never forget. 

When they arrived, they found Minho’s flight had been delayed two hours. So Minho suggested they get something to eat, one last date before they parted ways.

They went to a little restaurant at the airport and split a couple of appetizers, then wandered around the airport and goofed around in the various shops. Chan insisted Minho get a pair of ridiculously gaudy sunglasses with attached koala ears that had the Australian flag painted on them, and Minho only agreed if Chan got a pair to match.

When there was about half an hour left, they went to Minho’s flight’s terminal and waited for him to board.

“Y’know,” Chan spoke up after several minutes of comfortable silence, “you never actually answered my question.”

Minho gave him a look of suspicious confusion, “what question?”

“If it hurt when you fell from heaven,” Chan said, grinning.

Minho rolled his eyes fondly and gave Chan a light shove.

“You’re ridiculous,” he said, trying to hide his smile, “for the record, _no_ , it didn’t hurt.”

Chan had started giggling, and barely heard Minho add quietly, “didn’t hurt when I fell for you either.”

It fell back into a comfortable silence, both of them now a little flustered, not sure of what else to say.

This time, it was Minho who spoke up, “do you have skype? We could video chat sometimes.”

“Yeah! Here, let me give you my username. Do you have the app?”

Chan looked up his skype info on Minho’s phone and sent a friend request. Then he pulled out his own phone and accepted it.

It fell back to silence again.

Then, the stewardess appeared and announced that it was time to start boarding the plane.

Minho and Chan stood up, both hesitating slightly, as this would be goodbye for real.

“Um, here, I want to give you something,” Chan said nervously.

He grabbed his lucky necklace and untied it, before re-tying it around Minho’s neck.

“To remember me by,” he added.

Minho tenderly placed his fingers over the pendant, his cheeks glowing pink.

“But this….you said you never take it off,” he said softly.

“Yeah, but I want you to have it. So you don’t forget this amazing trip. Or-or me.”

Minho gave Chan a hug, squeezing him tightly, and Chan soaked up the warmth for one last time. When they pulled away, Minho’s hands moved to gently cradle Chan’s face. Swiftly, Minho pulled Chan forward and planted a kiss right on Chan’s mouth. It was short, but blissful, Minho’s lips were as soft and perfect as they looked.

“To remember me by,” Minho said when he pulled away, echoing Chan’s words.

Chan stood there dumbly, as Minho grabbed his carry on luggage and headed to the tunnel entrance. He gave Chan one last wave, somehow Chan waved back (even though his brain had completely short-circuited).

He tenderly placed his fingers over his lips. Minho had _kissed_ him. Pretty tourist Minho, who had long eyelashes, and the laugh of an angel, and was terrible at English, and brought a book to the beach, and liked mint ice cream because it was his favorite color, and had three cats at home, and was ambidextrous, and initially could not swim, and who was sweet and funny and lovely- had kissed Chan. Wow.

Eventually, after standing at that terminal for way too long, Chan went home. It wasn’t too late in the day, so he still had time to hit the beach and catch a few waves.

Before he hit the water, board in his arm, he went to clutch his pendant.

Right. It wasn’t there anymore.

Miles away, on an airplane headed back to South Korea, Minho gently clutched the shark tooth pendant hanging from his neck. He missed Chan already.

When Chan woke up the next morning, and was looking through his notifications, he saw a new message.

**From: Cutie Minho**

**Hi Channie <3**

Chan smiled, and typed his response.

**To: Cutie Minho**

**Hey <3**

**Author's Note:**

> hey so uh, I started typing this earlier in the day, and then later on before I finished I went to go get something to my dad and as I was starting to leave I got hit by a truck. I'm okay, but quite shaken, so I'm gonna be on a small hiatus to figure out the court stuff and insurance and looking for a new car (mine was essentially totaled) and just kind of relax and let my emotions get back to normal. I'm sure you all understand :)  
> In the meantime, kudos and comments are really really appreciated, I really love hearing your feedback on what I write <3 and if you want updates on my life n stuff then my twitter is @goldenjun9497. Which I plug at the end of every fic so this really isn't any surprise haha


End file.
